


【美丽喵】遥遥

by Estherocean



Series: Beyond the time - Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estherocean/pseuds/Estherocean
Summary: 第八灵灾if线，第一人称叙事，有大量私设
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, 美丽喵
Series: Beyond the time - Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	【美丽喵】遥遥

00.  
“假如世界马上就要毁灭，我希望你不要告诉我你要死守在这里直到最后一刻。”我随口开了个玩笑。  
我刚结束龙堡方面的巡逻便一路快马加鞭地赶回来，还没来得及摘下头盔就得知他又在办公室睡了两个晚上。第七灵灾之后加班几乎成了他的常态，他的下属像看见救命稻草一样看着我，希望我能够出言劝他回家睡个好觉。  
多年与他相处的经验告诉我这基本不可能，他一旦决定了要做什么事，就算千军万马也没法把他拉回来。除非我考虑把他打晕然后扛在肩上带走。但那又有违我今天特地出现在这里的理由。  
等到屋子里只剩下我们两人，我走过去敲了敲他的桌子：“许个愿吧，今天是你的命名日。我没有准备礼物，但至少可以答应为你做一件事。”  
“是吗？可我想要你答应的事情实在太多了。这让我很难抉择。”在我出声告诫他不能得寸进尺之前他笑着抿了一口红茶，露出认真思索的表情。良久，他望向我，又望向一旁的窗户，那天晚上的库尔札斯下着大雪，他的视线却越过窗框、穿过风雪，遥遥飘到我们都没去过的地方。  
“假如……假如有一天世界真的快要毁灭，”他后知后觉地接上了我的话茬，“那我就许愿在那之前能和你一起去旅行吧。”

01.  
没有想到我会像这样毫无准备地就踏上了这场世界终末的旅行。  
从加雷马帝国首次在战场上投入那种名为黑玫瑰的武器到现在已经过去很久很久了。起初还只是单纯的死亡，许多人理所当然地将这视作战争的必然，紧接着到来的却是环境以太的停滞和枯竭，从被死亡笼罩的土地蔓延到整个行星，第八灵灾席卷而来，为了争夺越发稀少的资源，也为了释放日渐增加的不安和恐惧，人们以生存之名拿起武器自相残杀。有人管这叫末日，我想即使不是，大概也相差无几，事到如今没有任何人能阻止这一切的发生，我也不过是无数随波逐流的人之中的一员。  
今年初春那会儿我还逗留在奥萨德的大草原。我在那边呆了三五年，当地的游牧民族原本就以互相争夺草原的主权为传统，灵灾后更是外忧内患。战事平息以后，我留在幸存者组成的部落里做一些力所能及的事情，直到那里也即将变成一处死地，顽强的游牧民族最终还是没能挺过上一个冬天，长年的战乱和天灾耗尽了仅剩的自然资源，人们已经无法再继续养活自己，接下来便只能默默倒数终结的到来——和世界的其他地方一样——没有人打算离开，我这个外来者也没有了留下的必要。  
临走前我向平时与我还算熟络的敖龙族小姑娘要了一幅绘有部落纹章的吊旗，这在当地曾经是颇为重要的信物，事到如今也失去了意义，所以她没问原因，便毫不犹豫地答应了我的请求。  
“前些日子我们听到了最后的神谕，神说要我们回家，那儿才是最好的归宿。”她小心翼翼地把旗子卷起来递给我，“我们的家就在这里，所以我们是不会走的。但您已经在外面太久了，是应该回家去看看了。还是说您还有什么未竟的事？”  
她是个聪明的姑娘，加上我们相处的时日够长，足够她看穿我的迟疑。但我没有回答她的问题，只是同她道别。我记不清这些年来自己和多少人认识，又与多少人道别，仿佛这已经成为我在某地停留后的惯例，最后我还是孑然一身地走，带着我丰富却无用的行囊一起。  
我花了几个月时间才重返远东之国，路上途经的红玉海的村落也毫不意外地一片狼藉。我推算了一下时间，现在大约是春末夏初的时候，灵灾发生之前黄金港的春夏是很美的，我不抱希望地在城里转了一圈，商铺和酒楼果然都已经被掠夺一空，从前时常张灯结彩的市场也成了一片废墟。  
我好不容易才从断壁残垣里辨认出潮风亭的一角，那些打工、喝酒并吃着龙炎烤鱿鱼的休闲日子想起来也是一番不错的回忆，那时候很喜欢在防波堤附近散步，看海鸟的影子在洒满阳光的海面上掠过的样子，它们的影子仿佛是被海浪推着前行，去更高更远的地方。然而此刻没有海鸟也没有阳光，那些木制的栏杆变得破旧不堪，惊涛骇浪从远方而来，像是要把最后一点残破的海堤也吞没，我遂无处可去，随意地颠了颠身上的包裹，心想这些麻烦的东西又寄不出去了。  
我最后一次收信和寄信也是在这里，那时候灵灾已经持续了十数年，情况非常不容乐观。负责送信的莫古力说：“这次的包裹好重啊库啵。”  
“怎么，扛不动吗？”  
“才不会呢库啵。”莫古力扇动翅膀转了个圈，“还是寄到老地方吗库啵？”  
“是的。老地方。”  
我低头开始拆信的时候它还在絮絮叨叨地说个没完。我猜它可能也很久没有和谁说上话了，所以好不容易逮到了我，就非得吵得我不得安宁才行，直到我作势要去捏它的绒球，它才动身在旁边慢悠悠地飞了两圈。  
“莫古可能不会再回来了库啵。不知道还能不能回来了库啵。但是东西一定会帮你送到的库啵。”  
“好。”我向它点头，想了想又加上一句：“辛苦你了。”  
我就这样送走了聒噪的海狸，得以专心去读手上这封久违的来信。在这样乱七八糟的年代，想要腾出时间来写信并非一件容易的事，因此我习惯将每一封来信都珍藏，以便日后能偶尔翻出来解闷。信上说艾欧泽亚各地的情况都不是太好，最早受到黑玫瑰影响的几个国家几乎已经到了毁灭的状态，但他那里勉强还可以支撑，希望我在远东之国能多加保重，不要过多挂念云云。  
信不算长，跟我以前收到的比起来可以说是惜字如金。我注意到寄信人完全没有提及自己的意思，虽然用脚趾想也知道没有见面的这段时间里他肯定还是像以前一样没日没夜地忙。我对于这封信堪称乏善可陈的内容感到疲倦，也无意去深究藏于文字背后的某种暗示，干脆直接让海风带走了它。  
后来没多久远东之国也彻底卷入战乱，邮差莫古力果然没有回来，我也踏上了新的旅途，兜兜转转不知道多少年又过去，我才重新回到这里，眼前的景象与我记忆中的黄金港实在相差甚远，饶是这些年见过的世面再多，心中仍旧感慨万千。  
正在我苦恼接下来要在哪里落脚的时候，有什么人远远地叫住了我。  
那是一支即将坐船离开东方、前往艾欧泽亚寻求避难之处的队伍，加起来总共不过十来人，都是在战乱中苟延残喘地活下来的可怜人，无家可归，也不愿再投身那可悲的战斗。听起来我跟他们也没有太多区别。领头的是一名叫伊恩·利·艾比的护月之民，大约二三十岁的模样，也许是因为这块地方已经不怎么能看见活人，于是他顺理成章地邀请我与他们同行。  
“从这里沿着海路走，应该能到达海之都利姆萨·罗敏萨，如果那边也行不通的话，就再从那里出发去萨纳兰和黑衣森林。尽管听说那些国家也已经不复存在，但像乌尔达哈那样的地方终究还是有根基的城邦，没准还有机会能找到庇护所。”伊恩向我说明了他们的计划。“实在不行，也可以考虑去伊修加德碰碰运气。那边毕竟军事力量强大，在艾欧泽亚各国之中情况是最好的。总之，肯定好过您一个人留在这个什么都没有的地方。”  
他的语气很诚恳，加上他的提议恰好和我接下来预定的行程完全相符，我想起临行前敖龙族小姑娘对我说的话，一时间竟没有找到拒绝的理由。

02.  
海上之旅到底不是那么轻松的，我曾经沿着这条海路到达东方，自然明白路途有多辛苦。  
这艘不知道哪里弄来的船能坚持不被海浪弄得散架已经称得上奇迹，更不用说里面的设施有多差劲。到达利姆萨·罗敏萨之前我们已经减员了两人，他们原本就是伤患，伤口在恶劣的环境里急剧恶化，又没有合适的药物能缓解情况，本打算等到达目的地后试试看能不能寻求到医师的帮助，但最后好运并未眷顾到他们。  
一路上我也完全不能安然入睡，一来是担心会有海中的魔物来袭，但更多的还是我自身的原因。船靠岸的前一晚睡得尤其不安稳，一场难得的好梦做得断断续续，醒来时精神也说不上好，下船后有那么几分钟，我甚至有些分不清梦境和现实。  
生存变成一件需要争分夺秒的事，我深感自己精力不如从前，不过尚可坚持和大家一起分头打探情况。我曾经因为委托的缘故来过此处，刚好也是在一个夏天，那时候的利姆萨·罗敏萨还是一座很有活力的城市，到处都是热血的、崇尚自由的人民，无论走到哪里都十分吵闹。  
城市的结构与那时相比没有太多改变，只是居民的数量明显减少许多，能派上用场的物资早就被先到的人们搜刮得干干净净，选择留下与坐以待毙并无多少不同。这里应该不会有容纳我们这些外来者的地方了，我试着从码头的捕鱼人行会里找出了一根钓竿，径自在外面找了个地方甩竿钓起鱼来。  
“您的动作很熟练。”是伊恩发现了我。  
“只是普通的生存技能而已。”我回答。“不知道可不可以钓上点什么补充我们的食物库存。”  
在从黄金港到这里的路上我听说了伊恩的故事。这名来自格里达尼亚的年轻人在一次争夺物资的战斗中失去了挚爱，一路追到东方，正是想找个机会报仇，然后风水轮流转一般地，他的仇人也成了另外一拨人的掠夺对象，如今他大仇得报却觉得到头来一切都毫无意义，只想回家寻找不知是否还健在的亲人。  
人间闹剧的剧本总是出奇的相似。人类的脚步常常被仇恨的锁链束缚住，正如当初的我。我也曾以为总有一天人们都会像伊恩一样幡然醒悟，明白永无止境的掠夺和争斗并不能带来任何改变。但长年的游历和旅行又告诉我事实并非如此。  
“无意冒犯。您曾经是一名士兵吗？”伊恩问道，“您看起来有很丰富的经验，在海上的时候也多亏了您的指点才让我们避开了很多不必要的危险。”  
我听出他话里隐藏的意思。一名未能死在战场上的士兵在这个时代基本上就是逃兵了。从某种意义上来说我确实是。我点了点头，又摇了摇头：“想要获得这些经验不难，甚至只要活得够久就可以。但我的确当过兵。”  
他深以为然地点头，又说：“真是令人怀念啊。我小时候和家人来过这儿，这附近的太阳海岸在那时候是很有名的度假胜地。”  
他显然更喜欢这个话题，表情不知不觉间变得兴奋起来，说话的语速也比平时要快，这其实是内心紧张的表现。旅途的出师不利想必让大家或多或少都感觉到不安，但安慰人也并非我的强项，我一边盯着水面一边听他说，过了一会他自己也沉默了片刻，忽然把话题抛给了我：“您呢？您以前来过利姆萨·罗敏萨吗？”  
“有。”我随口说道。“我们两个人前来度假，刚落地就赶上了出海钓鱼的船，莫名其妙钓上来一箩筐的鲨鱼。船上有经验的人跟我们讲说其实鲨鱼也能拿来做菜吃，叫我们去俾斯麦餐厅找厨师帮忙加工。”  
“真的吗？”伊恩一脸不敢置信。“您似乎尝过了。好吃吗？”  
“不好吃，”我评价道，“鱼肉很硬，不过拿来煲汤倒是不错。当时刚好是那年的红莲节，冒险者行会附近有卖风铃、灯笼和烟花棒的商铺，到了晚上还会有人乘船到海上去放烟火，在海之都的甲板上可以看得很清楚。”  
我指了指天空的某个方向。“喏，差不多就在那儿附近。我的家乡没有这样的习俗，那也是我第一次看烟花，所以印象很深。”  
伊恩露出向往的神色，看上去情绪放松了不少。我想我已经达到了我的目的，便没有再继续说下去。  
我总不能说其实这些都没发生过，或者说只发生在昨天夜里那场断断续续的梦里。我从来不曾有和任何人一起旅行，当然也不会有一起钓鱼和看烟火的过往，但我确实托莫古力寄过据说可以用来烹饪的海鱼和红莲节的风铃，海产店的老板好心地教了我如何用冰块处理那些鱼，让它们在到达目的地之前仍然能保持新鲜。  
结束委托后我回去过一次，像往常一样翻窗进屋的时候不慎碰到了挂在那儿的风铃。那是一个和普通的深夜没有什么两样的深夜，屋子里的人就跟任何一个普通的夜晚一样独自留下，因此也被那突如其来的铃声吓了一大跳。我每次来他几乎都在处理公务，总是坐在那个地方，穿着一成不变的铠甲，背影挺拔，给人的感觉就好像永远不知疲倦，唯有在累得忍不住趴下小憩的时候才会让人感觉到他的辛苦。  
我向他打了声招呼，同时注意到屋子里还有几处也挂上了风铃，那些挂饰与房间的装潢格格不入，不过我想他并不在意这些。我一边没好气地抱怨那风铃吓得我差点从窗户边摔下去，一边问他我寄回来的鱼好不好吃，他走过来给了我一个拥抱，有很多意思的那种：“很特别，跟河里捕来的鱼味道完全不一样。那应该就是海的味道吧？可惜我还没有去过海边。”  
我心想你没去过的地方多着呢，不过如果你想我也很乐意偶尔给你当一回向导。龙诗战争结束以后我去过很多地方，增长了不少见闻，得空的时候就会通过信件分享给他。但那终究是从别人口中听来的风景，亲眼所见的感受肯定又会有所不同，我若有所思地看向他，而他还在滔滔不绝地描述海鱼的风味，一会说鲨鱼肉很硬，一会又说但是煲出来的汤味道不错，过了好一阵子才注意到我的走神，没说完的话在口中顿了顿，脸上露出苦笑：“可是不管怎么说，都是和你一起吃的食物更好吃。”  
“包括当年骑士团发配给新兵们的那些硬邦邦的干粮？”我忍不住挖苦他。  
他居然一本正经地点头：“是的，也包括那些。况且你不是还会分蜂蜜给我吗？”  
当他那样看着我的时候，眼神总是带着一股莫名的压迫力，所以我别开视线，不与他正面冲突，他也不会咄咄逼人地追上来。我知道长久以来我们心中都有一颗共通的、隐晦的种子，只等一个春天来让它发芽，但没人知道第七灵灾后的库尔札斯的春天什么时候会到来，等待的过程简直就像一场没有尽头的拉锯战。  
之后我们到底有没有一起吃过饭？八成是没有。印象里我回去的频率不高，一般也不会逗留太长的时间，天穹街重建那会倒是待了很长的一阵，那时他刚开始忙同盟军的事情，我本意想等重建结束、前线的战况也稳定下来后便邀请他同我一起去太阳海岸度假，但我等了几天都没有等到他要回来的消息，也不习惯停下脚步，这件事便就此不了了之。  
“能和心上人一起旅行真好啊。”伊恩突然感叹了一句。  
我没有追究他这份认为我是在说心上人的理所当然。钓竿迟迟没有丁点动静，这片海域大概是钓不上什么东西了。  
“是啊。”我做出了收竿的动作，“能一起旅行就好了。哪怕是现在。”

03.  
动身去萨纳兰前，我们在拉诺西亚转了一圈。  
以太的枯竭使得各地的风景都没什么太大的区别，盛夏农庄附近倒是还可以看出一些农场的痕迹，我作为冒险者路过这里的时候总难免想起第七灵灾之前的库尔札斯。作为骑士团的一员执行警戒任务时，天黑后我们也会像这样在野外扎营，有时运气好会碰上没有龙族进犯、也没有野兽来袭的夜晚，我最相熟的战友会在一旁看我独自练习枪术。  
那时我的眼中还只有长枪和复仇，后来发生的事则令我看世界的眼光改变许多，至少现在，即便是在这片失去了生机的土地上，即便前进的方向未必会有希望的曙光，我也仍能枕着头顶的星光入眠，心想如果他那里也是一个能看见星星的晴天就好了。  
然而我又一次在半夜醒来，冷汗把我的汗衫打湿了大片。  
这些年来我的睡眠质量每况愈下，却也心知不是靠所谓的自我调节就能解决的问题，起初我还深受困扰，近来则越发感到习以为常。  
我走到帐篷外面吹了吹风。拉诺西亚的风姑且还是暖的，我却像吹到了梦里那样冷冽的寒风一样被吹得清醒。大抵是因为离目的地越来越近的缘故，那些梦——或者说回忆，也越来越频繁地找上门来。  
这一次我梦见大审门前厚厚的积雪。彼时应该是噩耗刚刚传来没多久的时候，帝国在战场上投入了致命的兵器，拂晓的成员、包括我曾经的伙伴——那位大名鼎鼎的光之战士，都没能幸免于难。外面的世界陡然间一片混乱，各地都开始有了灵灾的先兆，他和其他同盟军的领袖决定回到各自的国家整理事态，在可以预见的、星球级别的灾难面前，任何一个国家都没有办法独善其身，但我还是决定要走。  
他执意来大审门送别我。  
“我们不能选择命运。但至少可以选择自己要走的路。我还有其它能做的事。”我对他说。“我的长枪只会为了阻止无意义的争斗而挥动。”  
这样的念头在现在看来有种想当然的幼稚，但对于当时的我来说，前进则是比留下来放任事态发展要合适得多的选择。经历过龙诗战争后我的很多想法都产生了改变，人与龙之间尚可达成和解，人和人之间没理由做不到，趁现在大规模的集团斗争还没有爆发，一切都还可以有转机，他也就不必非得去站在最危险的风口浪尖，这是我为数不多的、还能为他、为我们的家乡做的事。  
“是的，至少我们还可以选择自己。”他没有出言挽留。早年的时候我们都深陷在各自的泥沼，也一同走过彼此的郁郁和苦痛，我知道他是最能理解我这番话的人。“去做你认为正确的事吧。我知道你是一个言出必行的人。但是如果有一天你感到疲累，想要回家休息，那就回来。不要担心，我会在这里，我会守好皇都等你回来的。”  
其实没什么好担心的。我从来不怀疑他会恪守在哈罗妮面前立下的誓言。在战争的年代，拥有毫不动摇的信念和理想的人是非常可贵的，正因为他拥有这些可贵的东西，才会有那么多人愿意追随他的步伐。  
可我没有这么说。我不确定应该说些什么。平心而论，我完全不擅长这些告别的场面，所以一直以来都习惯不辞而别，也不喜欢别人把保重、珍重之类的字眼挂在嘴边。我当然希望我们彼此都能照顾好自己直到下次相见，并将之付诸实际，而不是简简单单地说一句单薄的话语，听起来仿佛不会再见面了一样。  
于是我沉默，让他目送我走。  
我以为梦终究是虚构的东西，里头很多情节都是臆想出来的，甚至于梦里的他的声音都成为了模糊的概念——是的，漫长的旅程使我渐渐忘记了很多事，它们枉顾我的意愿从我的脑子里无声无息地溜走。唯一可以确认的是，那时候我没有回头，自然不会知道他到底有没有看着我走，他一定并不后悔自己的决定，巧的是我也没有后悔。这样的两个人之间要如何依依惜别呢？就连梦也无法诠释出一个完美答案。  
半晌，意识到接下来又将是几天舟车劳顿的我选择钻回帐篷里重新躺下。至于身上那些又开始隐隐作痛的地方，我觉得还是努力无视掉比较好。

04.  
航行至萨纳兰花费了我们差不多半个多月的时间，一路上这队人的士气明显不如最初那会儿，大概是对东方以外的世界的幻想也随着旅途的深入逐渐破灭，而我能做的只有在野兽或其他危险来临的时候尽可能地给予他们一些帮助。  
这趟乌尔达哈之行毫不意外地以同样的结局收场，以商业和金钱著称的富有城邦也没能用钱买到纸醉金迷的延续。尽管城中的建筑物还勉强保持着从前的样子，可是流落街头的人实在太多了，过去难民们都聚集在白玉小巷附近，现在流离失所的人们甚至把红玉大街也挤得水泄不通。  
我本意是想去流沙屋看看，堪堪走近两步便能看见衣衫褴褛的小孩子们乱作一团在打架，被围在最里面的男孩子被打得鼻青脸肿的，像是因为在保护身后的什么东西而不肯让步。  
我出声喝止那帮不依不饶的调皮鬼，顺手撂倒了向我挥拳冲来的其中一人。这年头到底是拳头硬的人说的话才有分量，他们悻悻地走开，没入熙熙攘攘的人群。  
“谢谢您。”跌坐在地上的男孩子仰起头来向我表达谢意。我看这孩子面黄肌瘦，恐怕有一阵子没有好好吃过东西了。  
我摆了摆手，表示这只是举手之劳。这些年我见过的阵仗可比这要大多了，也不是每一次像这样中途插手都能成功阻止事态恶化。我越过对方的身子注意到后面的东西，那是一些破破烂烂的花篮，里面塞满了枯死的花束。  
“这些是我家剩下的所有值钱的东西了，里头还有好多花的种子。”男孩解释道，他的眼里流露出一股我十分熟悉的坚定，“我妈妈出门前说等以后好起来了，我们还要再把花店重新开起来。他们要弄坏那些花篮，我不让，他们就嘲笑我。”  
可是那些缺少活性以太的土地已经种不出鲜活的花了，这孩子拼死守着的不过是枯萎的希望的残骸。我却无法将这种行为称作是无意义的挣扎——因为这也正是这些年来我一直在做的事。  
更何况我又不知不觉地想起那个人来。  
刚和他相识没多久的那会儿，我有注意到他并不是很受其他人的待见，需要时刻保持警惕的骑士们偶尔也需要一些八卦来放松心情，关于他身世的传言便是当时谈论较多的话题之一。  
“无聊透顶。”我把分配给我的食物中的蜂蜜分给了他。他那嗜甜如命的饮食习惯令我很难苟同，但我从未成功说服过他，后来索性就随他开心就好。  
“……总之，我不能老是这样白拿你的蜂蜜。”他朝我无奈地笑了笑，把蜂蜜涂到面包上准备开始享用。“不如下次让我请你尝尝其他地方的美食吧。”  
我以为这句话是礼节性的。  
——直到某天几个向来和他不大对头的骑士突然找起了他的麻烦。  
虽说骑士团内部是禁止私斗的，但对于年少轻狂的新兵们之间的小打小闹，上头一般也只会睁只眼闭只眼而已。我发现情况的时候他已经被几个人包围在中间，明显屈居于下风。以他的性子想必不会跟对方动手，到最后肯定要吃些暗亏，即便如此他还是露出丝毫不打算退让的眼神，把什么东西神神秘秘地兜在怀里。  
后来是我冲进人堆里把他捞了出来，拉着他一口气冲到了营地外面一处无人的角落。我当然不怕和对方打架，那时候我早已学会了一身远超其他人的枪术，但那是用来对付龙族的武器，不是拿来和同僚干架的，要是让雅伯里克知道我拿跟他学来的枪术去揍神殿骑士团的人，铁定要狠狠挨一顿骂。  
成功跑出去以后他仰面躺在草地上咯咯笑了，我从没看他笑得那么开心过。当时库尔札斯还没有经历第七灵灾，春天到来时每一个熬过严冬的枝头都会开花，晴朗的日子也不是那么少见，那天晚上的星空很漂亮，所以我也跟他一起躺了下去。  
忽然他把兜在怀里的东西递给我。那是一个满当当的玻璃瓶子。“你肯定没喝过这个。”他兴致勃勃地说，“它叫姆恩·图伊豆汁，听说它在格里达尼亚是牛奶的替代品。那边似乎不兴放牧，和我们这里不太一样，所以上次去那边执行任务的时候就特地买了这个回来做纪念品。”  
听他用如此轻松地语气和我聊着无关紧要的话，却全然不打算为自己先前的行为辩解什么，我一时无名火起。  
“他们就为了这个玩意儿要打你？”我大声质问，“那你为什么不给他们？以后有的是机会去格里达尼亚，到时候你再买就是了。”  
他愣了愣，侧过头来看向我这边。  
“可你还没有去过格里达尼亚。”他说。“这是我上次答应为你带回来的纪念品，不是给别人的。”  
原来那句话并不是礼节性的。我被他彻底噎住了，不知怎的他好像很擅长让我吃瘪。  
跟他一起分完了那瓶味道确实还不错的什么豆汁后，我拿草编了一枚戒指也递到他手心里。他朝我投来惊讶的目光，我只好解释：“不好意思，我只会编这个。总之是回礼，你就将就一下吧。”  
他试着把草戒往自己的手指上套：“……好特别的礼物。谢谢你。”  
“跟我就别来这一套了。”为了掩饰自己的难为情，我故意偏过头去不肯看他，因此也刚好错过了他那个瞬间的表情变化。“不过是去了趟格里达尼亚而已。等我以后变得更加强大，可以去更高更远的地方旅行，我也会为你带纪念品回来的。你就等着吧。”  
“好啊，我会等着的。”他也如是说。  
一晃这么久过去了，在很多事情都想不起来的现在，我竟还能清晰地记起这些。或许是因为我们都不是会轻易许下承诺的人，难得有过一次这样的对话，便会记得格外清楚。我知道这也正是这么多年来一直流放着我的执念之一。  
我弯下腰去把男孩从地上拉起来。  
“你很勇敢，你的母亲会为你骄傲的。”我轻声说，“那么未来的花店老板，我身上没有钱，但有一些干粮。我想用它们向你买一束花，可以吗？”  
男孩惊讶地看了我一眼，旋即欣喜若狂地说：“好啊。您想买什么花呢？”  
其实无论给我什么我都无法从那堆枯枝烂叶中辨认出它原本的形状了。但我还是认真思考了一番：“那就给我来一束百合吧，妮美雅百合*。”

05.  
日子一天天过去。  
由于移动手段的限制，我们没法再继续加快脚步。所到之处基本上都是流离失所的人们，有时会有和我们的目的地一致的伙伴加入队伍，也有同伴在路上死去，或者干脆选择留在了上一站，不愿再去面对前面未知的风险。  
某天终于行至中央林区的边缘，恰逢天色已晚，大伙便决定就地扎营休息。第八灵灾刚开始的时候我来过格里达尼亚，地脉里以太的减少似乎引起了元灵的躁动，从而引发了一系列的灾难，至今也还能从这片荒芜的土地上看出当时情况的危急。  
把现在的这里称作森林显然已经不太合适，但废墟中仍旧偶尔会有野兽出没。这天轮到我和伊恩一同守夜，深夜闲着无事便借着篝火的光在一旁写信。这是我从太阳神草原离开后第一次动笔写信，在日子越加乏善可陈的如今，我已经没有太多的故事可以拿来讲给对方听了，此时写下的这趟旅途中的见闻都不再是什么新鲜事，而且我随身携带的纸笔也快要耗尽，可能不够我再写几封信了。  
在我写信的时候年轻的猫魅族还在一旁愁眉苦脸的。这也难怪。从黄金港出发的时候我就很想提醒他们，这世上未必还有所谓的避难之处，而现在还在继续坚持前往下一个地方的人大多都是心中有所牵挂的，伊恩就是其中的一个。  
“格里达尼亚是我的故乡啊。”伊恩叹了口气，“看到利姆萨·罗敏萨和乌尔达哈的结局，我已经做好最坏的打算了。可是再怎么样那里都是我的家，没有安身之处也罢，至少让我回家去吧。”  
经历过长时间的漂泊以后，想要回归家乡是人之常情。我一边点头表示理解，一边小心地折好刚写完的信，再把它塞到一个厚厚的信封里。  
“那里面装着的是您之前写的信吗？”伊恩好奇地问。  
“是的。”我说，“到处都找不到莫古力邮差，到头来还是要由我亲自把信送过去。”  
“果然是这样。另外，我注意到您每到一个地方都会攒下新的东西，就在猜测会不会是要给谁带去的纪念品吧？真浪漫。”伊恩咧嘴笑起来，“一路上我已经讲了很多自己的故事了，这会儿该轮到我听听您的故事了。您虽然看起来年纪没有很大，但应该是个很有故事的人吧。”  
浪漫可是个稀奇的词。从来没有人拿这个词形容过我。  
要是在以前，我肯定会说：我可没有要跟你交换故事的义务。但这个夜晚还很长，我们确实需要点什么来打发时间，就和过去的那些枯燥的守夜过程一样，我在旁边耍累了枪，便会被某人拉着坐在篝火边取暖聊天。这样一想此情此景居然让我产生了几分念旧的感觉。  
“好吧。”我选择了妥协，“你想听点什么？”  
“既然这样，不如让我们来聊聊您那位神秘的朋友吧。”伊恩提议道，“他是个什么样的人？”  
我不假思索地回答：“固执，而且喜欢自作主张。”  
伊恩挠了挠头：“这些怎么不像优点？”  
“但都是事实。”我往火里丢了根新柴，“我们曾经是一起行军的战友。有那么一回我们所在的部队遭到了敌人的偷袭，几乎所有人都牺牲了，我也一度陷入昏迷，后来才被另外一名幸存者叫醒。那时候我满脑子都只有如何磨砺自己让自己变强，未曾想过要和什么人成为朋友，因此那时也是我第一次知道他的名字。后来我决定追上去找那个差点害我们全军覆没的敌人，便让他独自回去报告情况。我没想到的是他根本没听我的话，硬是追了上来，然后在我差点送命的关头一箭射中了敌人的要害，害我欠了他好大一个人情。”  
伊恩沉默了片刻，才说：“那你们可是有过命的交情了。虽然您这样形容对方，但您和他的感情肯定不错，后来不是还一起旅行过吗？”  
在我看来这样的措辞还颇为幼稚。在和龙族持续千年的战争中，出生入死的战友们之间都是有过命的交情的，从这个角度看，我和他之间的关系似乎没有什么特别。但确实有哪里是不一样的，只不过我一时也无法想出合适的词来形容。  
于是我又继续说：“然而认识他越久就越能感受到他的那种特质，我是说固执得讨人厌的那种。后来我离开了军队，他则成为了大家的领袖，他热爱他身为骑士的使命胜过爱自己……就像这次面对灵灾。他明知道他一个人的力量是微不足道的。”我顿了顿，“我们每一个人都是微不足道的。”  
“听上去是个很勇敢的人。”  
“是的。勇敢又固执。”我微微颔首，“这回我本来邀请了他和我一起离开，但我一看到他的眼神，就知道他无论如何都不会答应的。”  
伊恩露出恍然大悟的表情：“所以您是因为他不愿意和您一起走，才跟他置气，不肯原谅他吗？”  
“哼。”我轻笑一声，“哪里谈得上原谅不原谅的，他只是选择了他认为正确的道路，他不需要我去原谅他的选择。最重要的是，我知道他的选择对于一个领袖而言是正确的。”  
“那么既然他不愿意走，您在乎他也理解他，那您又为什么不回到他那里去？我想您的心里一定非常牵挂，所以才坚持给他写信。”  
“我也只是在走我选择的路，做我能做的事罢了。”我下意识闭上了眼睛，“不过现在想来，也许还是我留下来更好吧。”

06.  
遥遥长路的最后，年轻的旅人还是没能回家。  
我们在快要到达格里达尼亚的地方发现了几具尸体，从它们腐坏的程度来看，应该是最近发生的变故。  
在不确定城内是否安全的情况下贸然继续前进无疑是莽撞的。这支队伍在不断的人员变动之下已经缩水至七人，除我之外也只有伊恩具备一定的战斗能力，因此我主动提出由我独自前去格里达尼亚打探，确保没有问题之后再带剩余的人进城。  
这份对危险的预感没有出错。可我没有想到的是，危险并非来自城内，而是在这森林外围的地方。  
等我有所察觉、匆匆赶回临时营地的时候，仅剩的几个帐篷业已被火焰吞噬，遍地是一路走来的同行者们的尸体。我意识到行凶者是一伙强盗，他们肯定早早就扎根在此处，把所有想要穿过这片森林前往格里达尼亚的人都杀死，以获得这些人身上的资源。  
是我的疏忽，我早该考虑到这种可能性。这些年来像这样无力的时刻有太多，多到我连情绪都跟着麻木，仿佛再也不会产生强烈的恨意和愤怒。  
强盗们正准备杀死营地里的最后一个活人，注意到我的出现，又立刻分出了人手，气势汹汹地朝我围过来。  
“走！快走！”伊恩焦急地冲我大喊。  
我没有说话，只是把背在身上的家伙握在手中，一把揭开了裹在上面的白布，露出魔枪凶恶的尖牙。此前我从未向同行的人们介绍过这陪我走过漫长岁月的伙伴，它被尼德霍格的血液浸透，如今又将沾上我的同胞们的血液，人类走过的历史是如此相似，毫无进步，如此可笑又令人心生怜悯。  
我的这位老伙伴已经沉睡很久了。为了寻找能够阻止人们自相残杀的方法而踏上的这条路的我，到头来却仍旧未能拯救什么，终有一天也开始感到疲倦，不愿再继续拿起长枪。  
而今我第一次为了活下去而向同胞举起武器，我终于也违背了自己说过的话。但我并不迷茫或是后悔。假如这就是旅途的尽头我寻找到的答案，也不失为一个好答案，至少这样我就能带着这份答案回去，好过两手空空地继续流浪。  
数分钟后，我踩过倒在长枪下的尸体，走到伊恩面前。他的腹部被利刃洞穿，以我的经验来看，就算是幻术皇本人在这里，这样的出血量也已经是无力回天了。  
将死的年轻人仰面望着我。  
“我……我听说过您。”他说话的时候双唇都在颤抖，失血使他脸色苍白，“您……您一定就是苍天之龙骑士吧。那位伊修加德的英雄。”  
“原来你还听过龙诗战争的故事。”我没有否认。“但那都是非常久远的事情了，久到我自己都快要忘记了。”  
“我的家乡还好吗？”他问。  
我望着他回光返照般透亮的、带着强烈情绪的眼睛：“放心吧。幻术皇召集了元灵的力量勉强为格里达尼亚保留了往昔的生机，城里的情况正在好转，所以这些混蛋也只敢在城外胡来了。”  
即使远远望过去，干涸的以太之光业已不再散发出光辉，围绕着整座城市的河床早就没有溪流在跳动，枯槁的植物把整座魔女咖啡馆的建筑物包裹起来，像以前只有在冒险时才会见到的栖息着魔物的城堡。我依然这样说：“格里达尼亚的薰衣草开了。你的故乡在等你回去。”  
“好……真好啊。我也终于可以回家了……”他的眼皮慢慢合上，嘴角却一点一点扬起来，要是那张脸不是布满了血污，我想应该会是个非常好看的笑容。  
我不知道伊恩有没有注意到这是个拙劣的谎言，或许对他来说是谎言还是真实已经不再重要，重要的是他此刻感到心满意足，已经不会再有遗憾，我半跪下来托起他的上半身，这样至少会让他稍微好过一点。  
“苍天之……龙骑士阁下啊。”伊恩忽然紧紧攥住我的手，“快走……快走吧。回去您的家乡，去找您的心上人，走快一点，再快一点，或许还不……还不算太迟……”  
他的声音一点一点小下去，而我的声音却彻底梗在了喉咙里。  
这场终末的旅途长路遥遥，年轻的旅人尚能怀揣着思念与希冀踏上归家之路。而那种天真的孤勇，我已经没有了。

07.  
最终还是只有我一个人踏上了去终点的道路。  
我把伊恩葬在了格里达尼亚，希望他的灵魂能在十二神的指引下与家人团聚。这样的乱世之中能够在自己的故土长眠，也许也不失为一件幸运的事情。  
走在库尔札斯西部高地的雪地里，我重新陷入怀想。独自旅行的时候我总是在怀想，以免自己被孤独和无聊所吞没。  
上一次听说伊修加德的消息似乎还是在那封被我丢弃的信上，我无从证明其中的真假。早些时候街头巷尾还会有各种各样的流言，后来各国都自顾不暇，人们在战火硝烟里流窜，没有谁再顾得上去证实那些道听途说。在我的印象里，伊修加德的军事实力在艾欧泽亚各国中素来是最强的，这还得归功于它所经历过的残酷的龙诗战争，即便如此它在最后与邪龙抗争的几年里也是损失惨重，元气尚未完全恢复便又跟着同盟军一起踏上了基姆利特战区。  
幸运的是它拥有一位擅长指挥城邦守卫战的领导者，因此在我离开后的很长一段时间里，我听到的大多都是些好消息。那时我和其他冒险者坐在一起讨论时事，还有余裕露出微笑，自豪地说：“我从不怀疑它会战胜眼前的困境。毕竟它曾战胜龙诗战争，甚至战胜过自己的过去。”  
我久违地穿过大审门，途经圣蕾内特广场，绕着砥柱层转悠了一圈，最终回到圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场。几乎所有的建筑物都像被火烧过一样，贵族们居住的宅邸变得和当年的云雾街一样，就连后来新兴的天穹街也没能幸免。一路上没有碰见任何守卫，也没有任何居民在外走动。和我先前所经过的三座城邦相比，这里简直就是一座死城。  
我不知道这里的人都去哪儿了。也许是恶劣的严寒气候加上资源的匮乏，使得他们不得不放弃这座城市，迁徙去龙堡或是别的什么地方。我想应该会有一些躲在暗处的幸存者，靠着城里仅存的一些粮食和物资苟延残喘，但我要找的人必定不会在其中。  
我在神殿骑士团的门口驻足良久，抬头注视高处那扇紧闭的窗户。那里也已经没有人在点灯，去照亮这座被黑暗和寂静笼罩的城市。不知道从什么时候起，我和他之间渐渐打起了时间差，这让我忍不住开始怀疑我最后的问候到底有没有成功送到这里。  
也许是没有的。我想。就像那些年我从未收到的礼物。  
深冬的伊修加德和平时并没有什么两样，这片土地仿佛被严寒凝固了时间，积雪永远不会融化，把历史和未来都埋葬在一起。我在这样近似永恒的时刻回来，他的办公室里还亮着灯，就连那盏灯也好像成为了亘古不变的存在。  
那是龙诗战争结束后的第一个星芒节，皇都像往常一样飘着雪，到处都充满了祥和的宁静。我翻窗进去的时候他侧着头趴在桌子上睡着了，剩下半杯的红茶也已经冷却。  
我为嗜甜如命的他准备了星芒节的礼物。那是从刚刚得到解放的多玛带回来的手工糖人，拿来做他的下午茶点心应该正好。  
然而看见他的侧脸的一刻，我打算叫醒他再把礼物亲手交给他的计划就被打乱了。我轻手轻脚地把礼物放在了窗边的角落，轻手轻脚地走过去，小心翼翼地把头发撩到后面，生怕动作幅度太大，会把他从梦中吵醒。  
然后我吻了他，嘴唇碰到他的颧骨。我胡乱地想，他好像瘦了。  
我头一次没有等他醒来就从那间屋子里落荒而逃。哈罗妮在上，天知道我为什么要这么做。可能是龙诗战争后我心态的变化和初次真正远离家乡的旅行令我误会了自己对他的思念。那么这种误会又算什么。  
等星芒节的那个夜晚过去，他又将在繁忙的工作中度过日常的一天，等他注意到我放在角落的那个礼物盒，我已经离开伊修加德，踏上了去其他地方的新旅程。他或许能够明白这份礼物背后的意思，他还没有去过多玛，而这是我为他准备的纪念品。可他不会知道我做过什么越界的事情，更谈不上给我任何回应。  
几年后的又一个星芒节，帝国正式开始往战场上投入黑玫瑰，整个艾欧泽亚都处于十分紧张的状态。彼时我才刚刚告别他不久，在寻找下一个目的地的路上偶然碰见几只负责派送星芒节礼物的莫古力。  
负责伊修加德的莫古力说：“今年可算是找到您了库啵，但是今年没有您的礼物库啵。”  
我心想世道这么乱，还惦记着我的人恐怕一只手都能数出来。  
“找我干什么？”  
“之前有要给您的礼物库啵。”莫古力支支吾吾，“可是那都是去年前年和大前年的礼物了库啵。”  
它扑棱着翅膀，忽然和一旁的同伴争论起来。我被海狸们吵得头疼，好一会才从话里面提取出了关键的信息。  
“你的意思是你摔坏了给我的礼物盒，里头的东西也找不到了？”我挑了挑眉。  
“莫古不是故意的库啵！”它着急忙慌地解释，“本来找不到收件人的礼物都是要收起来等下次再送的库啵，可是突然有坏东西来了，是莫古们在逃命的时候不小心碰坏的库啵！”  
它们委实没有欺骗我的必要，我也不便指责它们在仓皇间的疏忽。我听说这些在各地活跃的莫古力一族来自黑衣森林，基姆利特防线被黑玫瑰渗透以后，离得最近的基拉巴尼亚地区和黑衣森林地区受到的影响也最为严重，它们可能失去了自己的家园，而我不过只是失去了一个从来未曾得到的礼物。  
关于那个找不到收件人的礼物盒子，莫古力们有很多说法。  
“好像是一束花吧库啵。”  
“不对，应该是好吃的东西库啵。”  
主动承认摔坏了盒子的莫古力在中间大声嚷嚷：“不是的不是的库啵，明明是一枚戒指库啵！莫古记得很清楚库啵！”  
我无法继续忍受它们的聒噪，在它们争论出一个结果之前就默默离开了。莫古力们大概是觉得我生气了，半天不敢追过来，我才终于耳根清静。  
我生气了吗？大概没有。  
是花是吃的还是戒指于我又有什么分别。没有拿到他的回礼，也不过是命运之神又一次不怀好意的玩笑。即便当时我收到了那份礼物又会有怎样的改变呢？我会选择留下，还是他会同我一起离开？  
这个问题的答案太过明显，事到如今再去问起也已经毫无意义。我在忘忧骑士亭里找到了几瓶陈年的佳酿，这里的老板算是我的熟人之一，某次跟我喝酒的时候偷偷向我透露过自己藏酒的地点。  
我痛痛快快地饮完了酒，胸口也跟着暖起来，好像又有了点前进的力气。此刻还不是停下脚步的时候，所以我谢过吉布里隆，又重新迈开步伐，从大审门前离开，到达我最后的目的地。  
我缓缓穿过这片被雪掩埋的土地，在无数英雄们的注视之下，走到了他的面前。  
“我回来了。”我用和往常一样的语气向他问候。  
他回答以缄默。

08.  
良久，库尔扎斯的长风替他回应了我。  
我也并非在期待他的回应，毕竟我不是来迟了，是来得太迟了。  
墓碑上的名字如雷贯耳。倘若不是这次灵灾，他的名字也会被吟游诗人写进家喻户晓的故事。在这前所未有的、让整个人类文明都停滞的第八灵灾之下，死亡对任何人都一视同仁，他可能也没有得到一个体面的葬礼，但终归还是得以葬在这个地方，和伊修加德的英雄们一起长眠。我的师父，前一任的苍天之龙骑士也长眠在此处，没准他们早就准备了我的墓碑，却不想我是这群人中最后到达这里的人。  
我无可避免地想起他，年轻精灵的轮廓清晰起来，连声音也不再是一个模糊的概念。我能够清楚地听见他说的每一个字，他说：“这里是英雄们沉睡的地方，这些人从未放弃，我们这些后人才能够走到这里，所以我要继承这条道路，为伊修加德的延续而战。”然后他转向我，“那么你呢？”  
“为了复仇，为了我死去的家人和毁灭的故乡。”我回答。“要是能够战胜邪龙，我情愿自己在战场上灰飞烟灭，到时候也不必多此一举地为我举办葬礼。”  
“那要是有一天，我们能结束这场战争呢？到了那个时候，你又将为了什么拿起武器？”  
“到了那时再去寻找答案也不迟。”我说。“再者，如果有一天我能够放下仇恨，你又能够放下使命和我一起做普通人吗？”  
他果然答不上话来，于是我也报之微笑。  
像我们这样的人终究是要为理想而死的。我一路上听过太多他的事迹，比如他拒绝了一部分想要施以援手的龙族眷属的好意，让这些与伊修加德交好的龙族追随圣龙的脚步去到战火烧不到的地方，而他本人则选择重新担任骑士团的总长，和一众骑士们一起站到了保卫国家的最前线。  
就连我也一度以为他就会这样坚持战斗到老去，直到我注意到来信的笔迹有了变化。起初我只当是他受了伤，后来却连字里行间的语气也变得奇怪，他和我都不喜欢在信里使用类似保重和珍重的字眼，同时却默契地习惯在信的末尾加上一句“期待回信”。读完最后的来信的时候我就看懂了文字里的暗示，无论是出于什么原因，下一封信都不会到来了，那个晚上我独自坐在潮风亭的楼顶，看夕阳沉进海平面，海鸟展翅飞向远方，星辰和月亮却因为被乌云遮蔽而没有醒来，我就那样在雨中枯坐了整夜。  
他一定没有后悔，所以即便是现在，我也并不为这个结局感到惋惜或悲伤。  
我只是突然想起来，从第八灵灾开始到现在，不知不觉已经将近三十年过去了。时间的流动在我这副沾染了龙血的身躯上变得缓慢**，但我确实已经老了。  
我还以为我走了那么远那么远的路，今天才总算走到终点，可实际上我的心早在十多年前、丢掉那封信的时候，就已经躺在这里了。那些年少时敢于向命运叫板、无论面对什么困境都能一往无前的气势，业已同我我消磁的记忆一起消失，好像这世上已经没有能够触动我这颗老朽之心的事物。  
在踏上这次世界终末的旅行前，我已经不会经常想起他，即使有，想起的总是他的自作主张和冥顽不灵。这些词也是他曾经用来跟别人形容我的。我想我们应该有过厌烦彼此的时刻，谁会喜欢认定了一件事就不管不顾、又怎么也听不进劝告的一根筋呢？  
为此，我们之间甚至发生过一次短暂的不愉快。  
“我觉得这个星球没救了。”经过了非常慎重的思考，我得出了这个结论。我去过不少地方，试图阻止事态的蔓延和恶化，但都是徒劳无功，这次的灵灾比此前的任何一次都要考验人性，这恰恰是我们最难以改变和动摇的东西。他应该明白我并不是一个轻言放弃的人，当我这么说的时候，那就是字面上的意思，没有夸大的成分。  
“可我要做的事情是不会变的。”他说。  
他的语气那么轻描淡写，平静得叫人恼火，又无从反驳。  
“和我一起走吧，趁现在还来得及。现在虽然比不上从前，但应该还能在很多地方看到不错的风景。”  
“世界终末的旅行吗？听上去很有意思。”他却露出我预料之中的笑容——那种高兴里带着一丝歉然的笑容。“但我果然还是要留下来，不竭尽全力我一定会看不起自己的。”  
“到这个份上还不算竭尽全力么？”我抬高了声音，连我自己都不知道到底在为什么而生气。八成是在气我的无能为力，人们只会更加变本加厉地自相残杀，伊修加德也终究会沦陷，只要他一直不肯放下自己肩上的使命，死亡的威胁就会如影随形，每一个选择为它而战的人迟早都会死的。  
“那我要做的事也是不会变的。”我说。  
“那样就好。”他点头。“别太悲观，没准还会出现转机的。等我们都做到了自己要做的事，到那时……”  
“到那时，我还会和你一起去旅行的。那是我答应要送你的命名日礼物。”我打断了他的话。“我答应你的事，有哪一件没做到？”  
长久地对视之后，他低声叹了口气：“既然这样，那就再答应我一件吧。”  
他握住我的手，紧紧地将我抱住。我没能拒绝，因为我听见了那伏在我耳边的、喑哑的声音在说：“别死啊……别……”  
这其实也正是我想对他说的话。而我除了抱紧他还能做些什么呢？  
他肯定什么都知道。他从来都明白我真正想说的是什么。我不过是想说……  
——意料之外的闯入者打断了我的思绪。十来名身着破烂铠甲的人把我团团围住，虎视眈眈地盯着我那看起来颇为饱满的行囊。  
大约是藏在皇都里的一些人发现了我留在雪地里的脚印，察觉到我是孤身一人，便一路追到这里。为首的那人颇不耐烦地冲我喊了几句什么，我没有太听清楚——我早就知道这样在外走动，迟早会成为他人掠夺的目标，却没想到是在这里，在我决定要停下脚步休息的地方。听上去是命运之神向我开的又一个玩笑。  
可我身上没有什么能给他们的了，没有食物，也没有其他可用的生活物资。有的只是我一路攒下来的丰富却无用的纪念品，那是我为他准备的，当然不可能交给别人。  
在他的注视下，我握紧了手中的长枪。放下复仇的苍天之龙骑士在终焉的战斗中选择为保护自己所珍视的事物而战，听起来是个不坏的结局。魔枪尼德霍格再一次发出嘶吼，我那颗老朽的心脏仿佛也跟着重新跳动起来。  
“至少，让他们在这里安静地长眠吧。”

00.  
我甩掉了枪尖上的血迹，整座墓地又只剩下我一个活人——严格意义上应该说只是半个活人了。  
早年在龙诗战争中我已经落下一些顽固的旧伤，彼时尚算年轻，影响也并不明显，后面的几十年间我仍然在不断地参与大大小小的战斗，新伤的数量只增不减，也无法再像以前一样得到完善的治疗，随着年龄的增长，伤势的加重在所难免。  
我拖着这副千疮百孔的身体走了很久很远。离开太阳神草原的时候我就已经确信自己活不多时日，我越来越拿不动行囊，夜里痛醒的次数也远超从前，接连的战斗让伤势越发严重，身体也变得沉重而迟钝，我没能躲过从后面刺来的一击，这会儿右腹上开了个窟窿，看情况一时半会应该是好不了了。  
我冲他自嘲地一笑：“真不想让你看到这一幕。连几个小杂兵都收拾不了，我这副样子简直太丢人了。”  
“……不过，这样一来应该不会再有人来打扰了。”我深吸了一口气，一边对伤口进行压迫止血，一边强迫自己保持清醒。  
假如有旁人看到这一幕，没准会觉得这个自言自语的人脑子不太清醒。不过我想他的灵魂即使回归于冰天，也一定在注视此处吧，于是我也早早就决定要让这里成为我旅途的起点和终点。我又对他说：“就让我把我的旅途讲给你听吧。”  
我开始念这些年写给他的信，每念完一封，就让信纸随着风雪飞走，去他也可以读到的地方。信里讲到多玛飞地的柿饼，微甜但不会过分，比起他那些甜度过头的点心和糖浆不知道好了多少，不过它们都进了我的肚子，反正等带回来也早就不能吃了；然后是奥萨德的草原，讲到游牧民族每年的那达慕，我有幸见证了最后一届那达慕的举办，还带了胜者的旗帜回来。诸如此类的东西有很多，有些我还记得，有些则完全靠文字在替我温习这些年我所经历的过往，我还拜访过艾欧泽亚的其他城邦，乃至更遥远的帝国和其他的大陆。都是些曾经我以为自己去不到的地方。  
念完最后一封信的时候我的视线渐渐开始变得模糊，可能是夜晚正在降临，也可能是我有点困了。我用长枪充当了铲子，把附近的积雪挖开，好把这些零零碎碎的小东西全都埋进去。  
最后，我取出那束枯死的妮美雅百合，将它放到了他的面前。  
“我原本希望这些故事里也能够有你的名字的。很遗憾，我们没有办法一起去旅行了。”我轻声说，“但至少现在我还可以动身去找你，应该还不算太迟。要是冰天之上也有这么广阔的世界……”  
到那时再一起去更高更远的地方也是个不错的主意。这回他肯定没有理由再拒绝我了。这样一想，似乎又可以对接下来的旅途有所期待了。  
我实在太累了，连微笑的力气都没剩下，就这样缓缓靠在墓碑上闭上了眼睛，在心中默念陪我走到此处的那个名字。  
第八灵灾后的第三十个深冬，又是一场大雪。

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> *妮美雅百合的花语是“祝旅途平安”。出自苍穹密话《回忆与花语》：“人们认为妮美雅会为旅行者指引前进的方向，无论旅行者是生是死。”  
> **是3.0里面埃斯蒂尼安说自己身体里流淌着一半龙族的血液的设定衍生，有参考《龙族》里混血种会比一般人寿命长，看起来会更年轻的设定。


End file.
